Anexo:5ª temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000
The Kitchen Inc.|estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México|estudio_doblaje3 = Etcétera Group|direccion_doblaje1 = Rómulo Bernal|direccion_doblaje2 = Betzabé Jara|direccion_doblaje3 = Ángel Lugo|traductor = Liliana Beatriz Mammana Carlos Calvo (eps. 1-5) Alejandra Bustos Arturo Moreno (resto)|adaptador_music = Gaby Cárdenas|direc_musical = Margarita Coego Gaby Cárdenas Maythe Guedes|gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay|operador_tecnico = Rómulo Bernal|fecha_grabacion = Octubre 2018-Abril 2019 (primera mitad de temporada) Julio-Octubre 2019 (segunda mitad de temporada)|version_español = 65px|pais1 = Miami, EUA|pais2 = México|pais3 = Venezuela (diálogos de Zack Turner, papá de Vicky y canciones de Cosmo)|origen = Estados Unidos|año_emision = 2018-presente|episodios = 52|predecesor = Cuarta temporada}}La quinta temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 se estreno en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, el 10 de diciembre de 2018 por el canal de televisión infantil: Nickelodeon. A diferencia de las dos temporadas anteriores, esta se compone de 52 episodios, lo que la vuelve la temporada mas larga. Esta es la última temporada de toda la serie. Producción El 25 de noviembre de 2018, Patricia Azan reveló en su página oficial de Facebook que el doblaje de la temporada comenzó en octubre y que ya llevan "10 episodios doblados de la misma". La temporada se mantiene en el estudio The Kitchen Inc. de Miami, con la dirección y operación técnica de Rómulo Bernal, la traducción de Liliana Beatriz Mammana y la dirección musical de Margarita Coego. También se sigue manteniendo en el estudio SDI Media de México, con la dirección de Betzabé Jara, la traducción de Carlos Calvo, la dirección y adaptación musical de Gaby Cárdenas y sorprendentemente, la gerencia de producción de Gabriela Garay, la cual no se tomaba en cuenta en temporadas anteriores. También se mantiene aun en el estudio Etcétera Group de Venezuela, con la dirección de Ángel Lugo, la traducción de Alejandra Bustos y la dirección musical de Maythe Guedes. Lo que se destaca de la primera mitad de la temporada, es lo siguiente: *Esta es la segunda temporada en acreditar al reparto de doblaje al español latino, acreditando también la dirección y adaptación musical, como la gerencia de producción. *Esta temporada marca el gran regreso de Tomás Doval a la franquicia de Los padrinos mágicos, como su personaje del Abuelo Paterno Turner, a quien dobló en su primera aparición en la quinta temporada, quien reaparece en el episodio 3, después de dejarla a partir de finales de la sexta temporada de la serie original. Su regreso se debió gracias a un viaje del creador de la serie (Aidapeviva) a Miami, donde recomendó llamar nuevamente a Doval para retomar dicho personaje. El director (Rómulo Bernal) aceptó siempre y cuando el lo hiciera gratis. Sin embargo, por decisión del cliente, no retomó a sus demás personajes de la serie original que aparecen en esta temporada, como el papá de A.J., el padrastro de Sanjay o el grano de Elmer (Bob). Desde el episodio 12, Doval participa únicamente en las voces adicionales. *En esta temporada se ha apreciado un mejor manejo en cuanto a los personajes episódicos doblados en Miami, llegando a doblar estos mismos enteramente ahí, permitiendo que mas actores miamenses se unan al reparto, incluyendo los recién iniciados en el medio del doblaje. *A partir del sexto episodio, Carlos Calvo deja de hacer la traducción de la serie desde México, debido a su retiro de SDI Media, siendo sustituido por Arturo Moreno, quien también ha sido traductor de otras series dobladas ahí. *Sergio Sáez vuelve a doblar al Sr. Bickles, después de doblarlo en su primera aparición en la tercera temporada de la serie original. Se desconoce porque no lo hizo Jorge Luis García, siendo que el era su voz en la séptima y décima temporada. *Jorge Luis García tomo el papel del padre de Trixie: el Sr. Tang, que reaparece desde el episodio 17. Se desconoce porque Eduardo Wasveiler y Xavier Coronel no lo retomaron, aunque este primero si lo hizo como su voz cantada en el mencionado episodio. *Orlando Noguera vuelve a doblar a April Fool, luego de no doblarlo en la temporada anterior, por razones desconocidas. Aunque no retomó a Anti-April Fool, quien sigue siendo doblado por Carlos Hernández. El 3 de mayo de 2019, Orlando Noguera reveló en su instagram la culminación del doblaje de la primera mitad de la temporada en abril. La segunda mitad de la temporada, comenzó a grabarse desde el 1ro. de julio, según lo confirmo Patricia Azan en su página de Facebook '''oficial, agregando también que la serie se pone "mas oscura y emocionante". De esta misma, se destaca lo siguiente: *Laura Termini deja de doblar a Tootie y a Véronica, debido a su retiro del doblaje en junio de 2019 tras su mudanza a '''Los Ángeles, por lo que su papel como ambas personajes fue tomada por las actrices: Ahrid Hannaley y Ana Carolina Grajales (según confirmó Rómulo Bernal en Facebook). *En la versión original, Butch Hartman deja de interpretar al Dr. Rip Studwell, debido a su renuncia de Nickelodeon '''en febrero de 2018, siendo sustituido por Jim Ward. Mientras que en el doblaje, Orlando Noguera continúa siendo la voz del personaje. El doblaje de la segunda mitad (y de la temporada en general) finalizó en octubre de 2019, según una confirmación de Patricia Azan en su página oficial de '''Facebook, para dar pasó al doblaje de la versión final de la película. Reparto Voces adicionales *Eduardo Wasveiler *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Frank Carreño *Ledner Belisario *Fabián Hernández *Pablo Azar *Humberto Rossenfeld *Luis Carreño *Patricia Azan *Orlando Noguera *Jackeline Junguito *Rómulo Bernal *José Aparicio *Hernán Chavarro *María José Estévez *John Acosta *Katherine Clavelo *Vivian Ruiz *Alex Ruiz *Leopoldo Farias *Frank Falcón *Fernando Osorio *Simon Gonzales *Alfredo Domínguez *Arianna López *Ahrid Hannaley *Isis Cristal Leyva *Lilly Paez *Braulio Hernández *Dariana Fustes *Luis Alexis Pita Aves *Valentina Osorio *Ana Carolina Grajales *Tomás Doval *Raonel Rosales *David Cosme *Tobias Abraham *Zacarías Alejandro Voces adicionales *Elsa Covián *José Antonio Macías *Humberto Solórzano *Magda Giner *Víctor Ugarte *Irwin Daayán *Alberto Bernal *Ricardo Brust *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Moisés Iván Mora *Edson Matus *Andrés Gutiérrez Coto *Dafnis Fernández *Elena Ramírez *José Arenas *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Óscar Flores *José Angel Torres *Daniel del Roble *Salvador Reyes *Leonardo García *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *José Luis Piedra *Mireya Mendoza *Alondra Hidalgo *Betzabé Jara *Liliana Barba *Laura Torres *José Luis Orozco *Jorge Ornelas *Raúl Solo *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Blas García *Ricardo Hill *Eduardo Garza *Ernesto Lezama *Amanda Farah *José López *Angie Fernández *Arturo Castañeda *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Eduardo Tejedo *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Martín Soto *Alex Gesso *Marisol Romero *Wendy Malvárez *Marc Winslow *Adriana Olmedo *Araceli Romero *Abril Vivo *Dulce Chino *Fernanda Robles *Gerardo Vásquez *Herman López *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Reyna López *Teresa Ibarrola *Yaha Lima *Christopher Vaughan *Emmanuel Bernal *Erika Langarica *Fidel Garriga Jr. *Harumi Nishisawa *Leopoldo Falcón *Lupita Leal Voces adicionales *Sergio Sáez *Ángel Lugo *Ángel Mujica *Luis Pérez Pons *Stefani Villarroel *Leisha Medina *Zairet Guevara *Henrique Palacios Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Magic Mood Therapy' (Terapia de Animo Mágica) Sinopsis: Después de la partida de Jorgen del mundo mágico y la última fechoría de Magic Rock Sr., Timmy se encuentra emocionalmente devastado, así que sus padrinos y amigos deciden animarlo para hacerle saber que la vida continúa. Canciones *'La vida continuará' **Interpretada por: Sergio Sáez (Cosmo y Papá de Vicky), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Gladys Yáñez (Chester, Sra. Turner y Dolores Diaz Crocker), Jonathan Ramírez (A.J. y Papá de A.J.), Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner, Alcalde de Dimmsdale y Dr. Bender), Orlando Noguera (Sheldon Dinkelberg y Pepe Veráz), Patricia Azan (Sra. Dinkelberg, Vicky, Tad, Chad, Mamá de A.J. y Directora Martínez), Arianna López (Mamá de Vicky), Xavier Coronel (Denzel Crocker y Bucky Malbate), Paula Barros (Trixie Tang), Laura Termini (Véronica), Humberto Rossenfeld (Francis y Remy Buxaplenty), Rómulo Bernal (Padrastro de Sanjay), Jorge Luis García (Sr. Ed Leadly) y Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Wendell) Trivia *Los flashbcaks del principio que muestran escenas de "No siempre podrás usar tu Varita" de la cuarta temporada, fueron redoblados. *Las risas de Chuck, Freddy y Lou que se oyen dentro de la camioneta en la que se va Crocker se dejan en inglés, aunque Andrés Gutiérrez Coto, quien dobló a este último en Bloqueo Crocker-tástico, participa en el episodio doblando al primer empleado de Lapices Nexus. *Durante la canción "La vida continuará", Eduardo Wasveiler usa un tono de voz mas grave para interpretar al Alcalde de Dimmsdale en su corta estrofa. *Aunque fuera una producción de Nickelodeon, y se doblará en SDI Media de México, Jesse Conde retomo a Stan Lee en su voz en off del final (siendo el actor que mas veces lo interpretó) cuando dice su famosa frase "Excelsior". Esta sería la segunda vez que Conde dobla a Lee en una producción doblada en SDI Media de México, siendo la primera ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película, también de 2018. 'Episodio #2 - Revenge Antigenuis' (Venganza Anti-Genuina) Sinopsis: Cansado de ser ignorado por Anti-Cosmo y demás anti-mágicos, Anti-Norm decide planear un nuevo plan del que nadie debe de enterarse...excepto Anti-Wanda. Canciones *'Soy el Anti-Norm' **Interpretada por: Sergio Sáez (Anti-Norm) Trivia *Sin contar Anti-Norm y Anti-April Fool, casi todo el episodio fue doblado en Miami, lo que indirectamente lo haría el primero doblado en su totalidad en ese mismo país. *Al igual que su contraparte en la temporada anterior, Anti-April Fool pasa a ser doblado también por Carlos Hernández, en sustitución de Orlando Noguera. *Por razones desconocidas, en este episodio, Orlando Noguera dobla a Anti-Cosmo con un tono de voz un poco diferente al acostumbrado para el personaje, asimilando al tono afeminado que le da a Cupido desde la temporada anterior. *Para la canción "Soy el Anti-Norm", Sergio Sáez uso un tono de voz mas grave para Anti-Norm, el cual también usa durante su batalla contra Anti-Cosmo. *Sorprendentemente, Manolo Coego, voz original de Jorgen Von Strangle en las primeras cinco temporadas de la serie original, dobla a su contraparte: el Anti-Jorgen, siendo esta también su cuarta participación en la serie. *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan a Patricia Azan como Vicky y a Jackeline Junguito como Wanda (junto a su contraparte anti-mágica), pese a que ninguna de las dos personajes aparece en el episodio. 'Episodio #3 - The Bad Old Days!' (Los Malos Viejos Tiempos) Sinopsis: El Abuelo Paterno Turner regresa a cuidar a su nieto, por lo que ambos vuelven al mundo de las caricaturas antiguas a causa de un deseo de este último, pero ahora viendo el lado malo de estas mismas. Canciones *'Aloha oe (versión Turner)' **Interpretada por: Arianna López (Timmy), Gladys Yáñez (Sra. Turner) y Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner) *'El Sol' **Interpretada por: Luis Carreño (Ratón), Eduardo Wasveiler, John Acosta, José Aparicio, Alex Ruiz, Leopoldo Farias, Alfredo Domínguez (Gente de los años 30) y Orlando Noguera (coros) *'Es un día soleado' **Interpretada por: Hernán Chavarro (Pájaro), Frank Falcón, Fernando Osorio, Simon Gonzales, Lilly Paez (Gente de los años 30), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Arianna López (Timmy), Tomás Doval (Abuelo Paterno Turner), Patricia Azan y Orlando Noguera (gente de los años 30 y coros) *'Ha llegado el villano' **Interpretada por: Jonathan Ramírez (Chippington Skylark), Braulio Hernández, Luis Alexis Pita Aves y Vivian Ruiz (Animales parlantes) *'Es un día soleado (final)' **Interpretada por: Ledner Belisario (Voz cantante), Arianna López (Timmy), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Tomás Doval (Abuelo Paterno Turner), Patricia Azan y Orlando Noguera (coros) Trivia *Sin contar la voz cantada de Cosmo, este fue el primer episodio de la temporada doblado únicamente en Miami. *Además de Tomás Doval como el Abuelo Paterno Turner, también regresa Manolo Coego como el Sol, desde el episodio "Los Viejos Buenos Tiempos" de la quinta temporada. *Esta es la primera participación de Raonel Rosales en el doblaje de la serie. *Cuando el ratón tira de la cuerda para mandar a Cosmo a las alcantarillas, su grito no es doblado por Orlando Noguera. *Al ser doblado solo en Miami (exceptuando la voz cantada de Cosmo), Víctor Ugarte no retoma la versión antigua de Chip Skylark de "Los Viejos Buenos Tiempos" de la quinta temporada, siendo sustituido por Jonathan Ramírez. *Gladys Yáñez uso un tono de voz mas grave para doblar a la Sra. Turner en este episodio. *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan a Patricia Azan como "Vicky Pata de Palo" (versión antigua de Vicky en "Los Viejos Buenos Tiempos"), cuando esta misma no aparece en el episodio, al mismo tiempo que ella dobló solo a la gente de los años 30 e interpretó los coros de Es un día soleado. 'Episodio #4 - No more Dinkleberg!' (¡Hasta Nunca Dinkelberg!) Sinopsis: Cuando Dinkelberg y su esposa se van de la ciudad por una semana, el Sr. Turner decide aprovechar la oportunidad. Canciones *'¡Hasta nunca Dinkelberg!' **Interpretada por: Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner), Patricia Azan y Katherine Clavelo (coros) *'¡Tu extrañas a Dinkelberg!' **Interpretada por: Xavier Coronel (Bucky Malbate), Jonathan Ramírez (Papá de A.J.), José Aparicio (Papá de Elmer), Rómulo Bernal (Padrastro de Sanjay) y Sergio Sáez (Papá de Vicky) *'¡Extrañas tu a Dinkelberg!' **Interpretada por: Xavier Coronel (Bucky Malbate), Jonathan Ramírez (Papá de A.J.), José Aparicio (Papá de Elmer) y Rómulo Bernal (Padrastro de Sanjay) Trivia *Patricia Azan no retoma a la Sra. Dinkelberg en este episodio, pese a participar en el mismo como las voces de Vicky y Sanjay. En su lugar, fue sustituida por María José Estévez. *Este es el segundo episodio donde Arianna López hace una voz en off como personaje episódico, siendo el primero "Padrino Mágico Inteligente y Guapo" de la temporada anterior. *Al igual que en el episodio anterior, Gladys Yáñez usa un tono de voz grave para doblar a la Sra. Turner. *José Aparicio vuelve a doblar al papá de Elmer desde "La Mala Visita de Calamardo" y el corto "Caza Fantasmas: Regreso a lo Viejo", volviéndose en su voz desde este episodio. *En todos los gritos y expresiones del Sr. Turner, Eduardo Wasveiler usa su tono de voz agudo y grave. 'Episodio #5 - Love is Dirty and Glamorous' (Amor Asqueroso y Glamuroso) Sinopsis: Al creer que es demasiado solitario, Timmy y sus amigos deciden ayudar a Chester a encontrar el amor. Canciones *'Necesito encontrar el amor' **Interpretada por: Gladys Yáñez (Chester) Trivia *Irwin Daayán retoma a Freddy Malbate en este episodio, después de doblarlo en el especial Lego Padrinos Mágicos 2000. *Es la primera participación de Abril Vivo en el doblaje de la serie. *Gladys Yáñez usa un tono de voz mas agudo para interpretar a Chester en su canción "Necesito encontrar el amor". *La madre de Véronica regresa en este episodio, después de su debut en "Internet Asombrosa" de la segunda temporada de la serie original. Sin embargo, por indisponibilidad de su actriz desconocida, fue sustituida en este episodio por Paula Barros. *Este fue el último episodio de la serie traducido por Carlos Calvo desde México. 'Episodio #6 - Road to the maritime center' (Viaje al Centro Marítimo) Sinopsis: Timmy consigue un nuevo pez dorado, pero este cae por el lavavajillas de la cocina, lo que hace que Timmy y sus padrinos se embarquen en un viaje bajo el agua para recuperarlo. Trivia *A partir de este episodio, Arturo Moreno desde México se ocupa de la traducción de la serie, en sustitución de Carlos Calvo tras su retiro de SDI Media de México. **Sin embargo, en los créditos de doblaje, aun acreditan a Carlos Calvo como traductor, aunque su salida y sustitución por Blanco fue confirmada por Betzabé Jara en twitter. *Tanto en la versión original como en la versión latina, todas las especies marinas que representan personajes de Bob Esponja fueron dobladas por los actores de voz correspondientes de estos mismos, especialmente Goldy al ser representación del personaje titular. **La única excepción fue la ballena que representaba a Perlita Cangrejo, posiblemente porque Mariagny Álvarez (voz actual del personaje) no estaba disponible, siendo sustituida por Mariana de la Laguna desde México. *Esta es la primera participación de Mariana de la Laguna en el doblaje de la serie. *Al igual que en "Nueva Atlantida", el nombre de Wet Willie fue traducido como Willie Agua, tal como se lo tradujo en su primera aparición en "Amigos poderosos" de la serie original. *El largo grito de Timmy cuando pierde a Goldy, es mas agudo a comparación del de la versión original. 'Episodio #7 - Videogame brand Turner' (Videojuego marca Turner) Sinopsis: Timmy esta muy emocionado por jugar un nuevo videojuego que compró, pero al ver que este padece de fallas, decide adentrarse a este mismo para arreglarlas. Trivia *Este fue el primer episodio de la temporada doblado únicamente en Miami, Estados Unidos. *El grito de Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda al adentrarse al videojuego mediante los rayos azules electrizantes se deja en inglés. *A diferencia del episodio "Vacaciones del Mal" de la temporada anterior, los rugidos y gestos del monstruo de dientes afilados si fueron doblados, contrario a los de la Ola Monstruo. *Eduardo Wasveiler uso un tono de voz mas exhaltado para doblar al Sr. Turner en este episodio. *Las primeras risas malvadas del monstruo de virus se dejaron en inglés, pero a partir de que aparece, estas si son dobladas por Rómulo Bernal. *Cuando Cosmo crece en tamaño al comerse todos los colores, Orlando Noguera le agrega un tono de voz adecuado para cuando lo hace, contrario a la versión original donde Daran Norris aun usaba su mismo tono de voz habitual. 'Episodio #8 - Taking care of the Evil Dog' (Cuidando al Perro Maligno) Sinopsis: Tootie se meterá en mil y un problemas cuando Vicky lo mande a cuidar a su perro Ocioso, al creer que es demasiado revoltoso. Trivia *Sorprendentemente, pese al cambio de director y traductor, se respetó el nombre traducido de Doidle como Ocioso. *De Venezuela, únicamente se grabó la voz del papá de Vicky, mientras que el resto en Miami, Estados Unidos. *A diferencia del episodio anterior y al igual que la Ola Monstruo en la temporada pasada, los ladridos y gestos de Ocioso se dejaron en la voz original de Wayne Brady (quien también hace a dicho personaje). **También se dejaron en inglés los ruidos y gestos de la ardilla que persigue durante el climax del episodio. *En la versión original, cuando Tootie intenta ser malvada y cruel con Ocioso, usa el mismo tono de voz de Vicky para intimidarlo, debido que Grey DeLisle interpreta a ambos personajes. Sin embargo, en el doblaje, Laura Termini usó un tono de voz mas grave y grueso, pese a que esos loops fácilmente pudieron ser cubiertos por Patricia Azan. *Los gritos del camionero cuando es atacado por Ocioso no son doblados, como también los de la gente de la ciudad cuando el empieza a causar caos en ella. *Cuando Cosmo y Wanda señalan el camión que va directo a Tootie y gritan al mismo tiempo: "¡CAMIÓN!", solo se oye a Orlando Noguera, mas no a Jackeline Junguito por razones desconocidas. 'Episodio #9 - Anti-Vicky for 24 hours' (No mas Vicky por 24 horas) Sinopsis: Tras provocar mucho caos, tanto dentro como fuera de Dimmsdale, a Vicky se le pone una orden de restricción que le impide hacer maldades por 24 horas, lo que le resultará difícil. Canciones *'Un día entero sin Vicky' **Interpretada por: Jonathan Ramírez y Katherine Clavelo (coros) Trivia *Nuevamente, de Venezuela, solo se dobló al papá de Vicky, mientras que el resto se mando a Miami, Estados Unidos. *El primer hombre uniformado, que era Cosmo disfrazado, fue doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler, pese a que en la versión original era Daran Norris quien lo interpretaba, siendo que el también da voz al personaje antes mencionado. En cambio, Orlando Noguera dobló al segundo hombre uniformado, que era Wanda disfrazada y fue interpretado por Kevin Michael Richardson en la versión original. *La canción "Un día entero sin Vicky", que es una remasterización de "Un verano sin Vicky" de la serie original (y que a su vez se oyó con anterioridad en el episodio Crucero Mágico de la temporada anterior), fue interpretado por Jonathan Ramírez, con los coros echos por Katherine Clavelo, siendo que la canción original fue interpretada por Diego Osorio. *La versión diablo de Vicky fue doblada por Patricia Azan con un tono de voz un poco grave y ronco, asimilando a la voz de Eric Cartman de South Park, personaje también interpretado por ella. 'Episodio #10 - Vick-heavy Calls Joke' (Llamadas de Broma Pesadas) Sinopsis: Vicky recibe extrañas llamadas de broma, lo que hace que llegue hasta lo imposible para descubrir al culpable. Trivia *Este es el primer episodio de la temporada doblado en México, luego de tres episodios consecutivos sin doblarse en colaboración ahí. *La voz del celular de Vicky que le dice que tiene saldo insuficiente y que realice una recarga es doblada por Sonia Casillas desde México, quien es la voz del Buzón de Voz y Servicio a Cliente de la empresa Telcel. *Cuando Vicky estalla de ira al ya no soportar las llamadas de broma de la voz distorsionada, Patricia Azan usa el mismo tono de voz de Eric Cartman de South Park, aunque un poco mas opaco. *Una vez más, una de las madres de los protagonistas tiene diálogo en un episodio, en este caso, la mamá de Elmer. Ella había tenido un rol de diálogo en el episodio "Atrapado en la nieve" de la serie original, donde en la versión original fue interpretada por Susanne Blakeslee. En este episodio, la actriz retoma al personaje, mientras que en la versión latina, al desconocerse su actriz de doblaje del episodio original, fue sustituida por Paula Barros. *Cuando A.J. llama a un anciano al final del episodio, el tono de voz que Eduardo Wasveiler usa para doblarlo, es el mismo que usa para el Abuelo Marsh de South Park. 'Episodio #11 - Active and Zacked Day' (Un Día Activo y Alocado) Sinopsis: Zack regresa una vez mas a la ciudad para pasar un día lleno de "actividad y riesgosidad", en el cual estarán involucrados Timmy y sus padrinos. Trivia *En la versión original, el título del episodio era una combinación entre la palabra Tricked y el nombre de Zack, pero en el doblaje latino, al traducirse el episodio de una manera diferente, se perdió la combinación. Sin mencionar que su nombre se menciona varias veces durante el episodio, lo que nuevamente hace que la combinación entre Tricked y el nombre de Zack se pierda. *También en la versión original, Zack erróneamente llama a Cosmo y Wanda de la misma manera a como se los llama en Latinoamérica, lo que hace que esta última le corrija. En el doblaje latino, Zack en su lugar los llama con la pronunciación dicha en inglés ("Cosmou" y "Wana"), lo que hace que a diferencia del nombre del episodio, la referencia de este chiste se mantenga. 'Episodio #12-#13 - Go Go Go Far to Dimmsdale!' (Vayámonos Lejos de Dimmsdale) *''Artículo principal: Vayámonos Lejos de Dimmsdale'' 'Episodio #14 - Spied Appointment' (Cita a Espías) Sinopis: Timmy cree que su relación amorosa con Tootie "esta desgastándose", así que decide tener una cita a solas con ella, sin que sus padrinos y amigos se enteren. Trivia *Este es el segundo episodio de la temporada en doblarse únicamente en Miami, Estados Unidos. *Al igual que en "Cuidando al Perro Maligno", el termino "Dimmsdale Park" se traduce de manera alterada, llamándose tanto "Parque Dimmsdale" como "Parque de Dimmsdale" a lo largo del episodio. *Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde Jackeline Junguito hace personajes episódicos, siendo que ahora se desempeña únicamente en su personaje fijo: Wanda (y su contra-parte anti-mágica). *Por razones desconocidas, Alex Ruiz no dobló a Bob, el grano en este episodio, siendo sustituido por Orlando Noguera. *En este episodio, se oyen de fondo las canciones "Take on me" de la banda "a'''-ha'" y "''Lookin' Like Magic", perteneciente a la primera película live-action de la serie original e interpretada por Drake Bell y Daniella Monet. En el doblaje latino, ha ambas canciones solo se les oyó su instrumental, aunque algo similar con esta última ya había pasado en la película antes mencionada. **Sin embargo, cuando la mencionada canción se vuelve a oír durante el montaje de Timmy y Tootie, esta si fue escuchada, aunque dejada en inglés. *Aunque el vendedor de algodones de azúcar solo hiciera gestos en su corta aparición, estos mismos fueron doblados tanto en la versión original como en el doblaje. 'Episodio #15 - Magic Got Talent?' (¿La Magia tiene Talento?) Sinopsis: Los niños de la primaria Dimmsdale empiezan a tener pánico escénico cuando el Sr. Bickles realiza una obra de teatro. Trivia *Alex Ruiz retoma al grano de Elmer desde este episodio, luego de no doblarlo en el anterior. **También Patricia Azan regresa a usar solo el tono de Eric Cartman para Chad, mas no para Tad. *Al igual que en el episodio anterior, el termino "Dimmsdale's Audience" se traduce de manera alterada, llamándose tanto "Auditorio Dimmsdale" como "Auditorio de Dimmsdale" a lo largo del episodio. *Además del retorno de Sergio Sáez como la voz del Sr. Bickles, también regresa Humberto Rossenfeld como la voz de Dunsworth, después de doblarlo en su debut en "Un caso grave de espionaje de un diario" de la cuarta temporada de la serie original. *En la versión original, cuando Cosmo hace que las voces de Timmy y Tootie pasen a ser españolas, se llamó a dos actores jóvenes del país: Eduardo Casanova y Nerrea Camacho para interpretarlos, ya que Nickelodeon quería que las voces salieran "naturales". En el doblaje, dichas voces se dejaron igual, haciendo que indirectamente hicieran un doblaje en colaboración con España. 'Episodio #16 - Moms Club' (Club de Mamas) Sinopsis: Cuando las madres de varios habitantes de Dimmsdale desaparecen misteriosamente por la tarde, sus esposos quieren averiguar donde se encuentran. Canciones *'Lo que ocultan' **Interpretada por: Jonathan Ramírez y Eduardo Wasveiler (coros) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio de la serie donde Arianna López solo dobla a un personaje que no sea Timmy, en este caso, la mamá de Vicky, dado a este primero solo hace un cameo al final del mismo. *El club de las madres era liderado por la Sra. Turner como líder y Dolores Diaz Crocker como co-líder, curiosamente, ambas son dobladas por Gladys Yáñez. *Fernanda Robles uso el mismo tono de voz de Lori Loud para doblar a la encargada de cosméticos. *Patricia Azan uso un tono de voz mas grave para doblar a la mamá de A.J., debido al protagonismo que esta tiene el mismo. *Cuando los padres llegan al club y señalan a las madres, al decir al mismo tiempo "¡Ajá!", este es doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner), Jonathan Ramírez (Papá de A.J.) y Rómulo Bernal (Padrastro de Sanjay), pero no por Xavier Coronel (Bucky), José Aparicio (Papá de Elmer) y Sergio Sáez (Papá de Vicky). 'Episodio #17 - No Crazy Dimmsdale' (No-Alocar a Dimmsdale) Sinopsis: El papá de Trixie cree que Dimmsdale necesita reparar unos desperfectos, así que pone manos a la obra. Canciones *'A remodelar' **Interpretada por: Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Tang) Trivia *Este es el tercer episodio de la temporada doblado únicamente en Miami, Estados Unidos. *Aunque Eduardo Wasveiler no retomará al Sr. Tang en sus diálogos, si lo hizo para la canción "A remodelar", la cual no fue interpretada por Jorge Luis García por razones desconocidas. *Esta es la segunda vez que María José Estévez y Eduardo Wasveiler doblan una pareja casada, siendo la primera en South Park con los padres de Token. *Eduardo Wasveiler dobló en todo el episodio al Alcalde de Dimmsdale con el tono de voz de Foop, algo que ya había echo en dos episodios de la temporada anterior. 'Episodio #18 - Escape from the Kennel' (Escapando de la Perrera) *''Artículo principal: Escapando de la Perrera'' 'Episodio #19 - Heavy Birthday' (Cumpleaños Celestial) Sinopsis: Es el cumpleaños de Mama Cosma, así que ella va de visita a casa de Timmy para celebrarlo en compañía de su hijo. Canciones *'Feliz cumpleaños Mama Cosma' **Interpretada por: Arianna López (Timmy), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo) y Jackeline Junguito (Wanda) Trivia *Este es el quinto episodio de la temporada que se dobla en los tres países donde se dobla la serie: Miami, México y Venezuela. *Magda Giner retoma a Yolanda Fairywinkle, desde la temporada anterior. *Orlando Noguera uso un tono de voz mas agudo para doblar a Cosmo en este episodio. *Lo mismo que Gladys Yáñez, quien uso un tono de voz mas grave para doblar a Mama Cosma. *Por error de mezcla, el volumen de la voz de Dinkelberg es bastante bajo, pese a que el grita en la versión original. 'Episodio #20 - Liberal Problems' (Libertad de Problemas) Sinopsis: Timmy empieza a cuestionarse si sus problemas personales llegan a ser de importancia para sus conocidos. Trivia *Esta es una de las raras ocasiones en las que Miguel Ángel Ruiz dobla personajes episódicos. *Esta es la segunda vez que Patricia Azan dobla un personaje de Nika Futterman en la serie, siendo la primera con Frair Dulinky en Misión Rockanrolera. *Las voces de los extraterrestres fueron alteradas digitalmente para sonar mas "robóticas", tal como en la versión original. 'Episodio #21 - The End of a Friendship' (El Fin de una Amistad) Sinopsis: Cosmo y Chester tienen una fuerte discusión que hace que no se vuelvan a dirigir la palabra. Ahora depende de Timmy, Wanda y A.J. hacer que retomen su amistad. Canciones *'¿Que haría sin ti?' **Interpretada por: Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Gladys Yáñez (Chester) y Orlando Noguera (coros) Trivia *Los coros de Orlando Noguera en ¿Que haría sin ti? suenan mas graves en la mezcla final. *Lo mismo que la voz de Sergio Sáez como Cosmo, que también suena mas grave en los coros finales. 'Episodio #22-#23 - Come Back for Fairy World/Unnatural caos' (De Regreso al Mundo Mágico/Caos Anti-Natural) *''Artículo principal: De Regreso al Mundo Mágico/Caos Anti-Natural'' 'Episodio #24 - Better known madman, than maniac to know' (Mejor un Loco conocido, que Maniático por conocer) Sinopsis: Kevin Crocker regresa a Dimmsdale, ahora si "mas malvado que nunca", por lo que Timmy y sus padrinos se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza de los Crocker. Trivia *Ya que este episodio transcurre al mismo tiempo que "La Mala Visita de Calamardo" de la temporada anterior, Blas García retoma al dueño del restaurante de ese episodio, como en la versión original. **De echo, en una escena, vemos a Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda persiguiendo a Kevin y pasando el restaurante de la ciudad y una respectiva planta posicionada a las afueras de este (en el cual esta Calamardo escondido), haciendo referencia a su cameo en el mismo episodio. Aquí, se usaron archivos correspondientes del episodio original para sus diálogos, caso extraño, ya que últimamente redoblaban flashbacks de episodios anteriores, aunque manteniendo las respectivas voces de los personajes involucrados en estos. 'Episodio #25-#26 - Surf, Waves and Fierce Mysteries' (Surf, Olas y Misterios Feroces) *''Artículo principal: Surf, Olas y Misterios Feroces '' 'Episodio #27 - Rockers Nightmares' (Pesadillas Rockanroleras) Sinopsis: Timmy, sus padrinos y sus amigos empezarán a tener pesadillas bastante frecuentes, las cuales son provocadas por un hada rockera bastante familiar. Canciones *'Basura' **Interpretada por: Gladys Yáñez (Chester) Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de David Cosme, Tobias Abraham y Zacarías Alejandro en el doblaje de la serie (sin contar el segundo trailer de La Saga de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000). *A partir de este episodio, Ahrid Hannaley pasa a ser la voz de Tootie, debido al retiro de Laura Termini del doblaje en junio de 2019, aunque en este episodio se tratará de su representación en el sueño de Timmy. *Los gritos y balbuceos de los payasos del público del sueño de Timmy son doblados, mientras que los de las hadas rockeras del sueño de Cosmo se dejan en inglés. *Óscar Flores dobla al hada rockera del sueño de Cosmo, siendo que ya había doblado a la que aparece en el segundo trailer de La Saga de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000. *Aunque a Yolanda Fairywinkle se la ve en su aspecto joven en el sueño de Wanda, esta no fue retomada por Cony Madera, quien la dobló en el final de la temporada anterior, si no que retomada por Magda Giner, quien dobla al personaje en su faceta adulta. *La mayoría de las risas que Magic Sr. hace a lo largo del episodio son dobladas por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza, exceptuando la que hace casi al final, la cual se deja en inglés. *Los gritos de la rata canguro y Philip (la moneda de 5 centavos de Cosmo) fueron grabadas por Isis Cristal Leyva pero alteradas digitalmente para sonar mas agudas. 'Episodio #28 - Magical Emergency' (Emergencia Mágica) Sinopsis: Timmy, sus padrinos y sus amigos son llevados a emergencias del mundo mágico a raíz de sufrir daños psicológicos con las pesadillas que tuvieron, teniendo de la mano al único médico capaz de curarlos. Trivia *Este es el cuarto episodio de la temporada doblado en Miami, Estados Unidos, aunque es el primero de la segunda mitad de temporada. *Los gritos de los personajes episódicos del episodio anterior fueron dejados en inglés, pese a que fácilmente se podían volver a grabar con sus voces. *Es la primera vez que Margarita Coego, directora musical de la serie en Miami desde la tercera temporada, participa haciendo personajes episódicos. *Tanto en la versión original como en la versión latina, cuando Mama Cosma menciona que el nombre del Dr. Studwell (Rip) significa "Descansar" en español, lo menciona como tal en ambos idiomas, haciendo que Jane Carr, voz en inglés del personaje, diga dicha palabra en el segundo idioma. *En la escena en la que Timmy recupera su sueño de "cita extrema" con Tootie, en el Dimmsdale "caótico" se topa con el payaso Bob, personaje de la serie original que apareció en la película: "¡Se acabo la escuela, el musical!". Aunque en la versión original, S. Scott Bullock retomará su papel, esto no se repetiría en el doblaje, debido al retiro de Yuri Rodríguez (quien lo dobló en el mencionado film), siendo sustituido por Orlando Noguera. *El flashback del episodio anterior donde Magic Sr. le dice a los 5 sobre sus siguientes ataques, se mantuvo con su doblaje original. 'Episodio #29 - Scientific Love' (Amor Científico) Sinopsis: Al ver a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas, A.J. se empeña en conseguir una novia, pero el problema es que el es "demasiado nerd" como para si quiera conquistar a una chica. Trivia *Este es el segundo episodio consecutivo de la segunda mitad de temporada doblado en Miami, Estados Unidos, siendo a su vez el quinto de la misma en general. *En este episodio, Jonathan Ramírez dobla al clon de A.J. con un tono mas agudo y expresivo, para poder diferenciarlo mas del original. *Kimmy, la novia de Sanjay y contraparte femenina de Timmy del episodio Cupido tonto 'de la serie original, reaparece en este haciendo un cameo. Sin embargo, por razones desconocidas, no fue retomada por Arianna López (quien dobla a su contraparte masculina), siendo sustituida por Ahrid Hannaley, pese a que Tara Strong la retomó en la versión original. *Katherine Clavelo dobló a la primera chica de la que se enamoró A.J. con su tono de voz natural, pero alterado digitalmente para sonar mas infantil. *A pesar de que las tres chicas fueron dobladas por Katherine Clavelo, Ana Carolina Grajales y Isis Cristal Leyva, cuando hablan al mismo tiempo, son dobladas por Arianna López y Patricia Azan. *En el doblaje, toda referencia que se da a la muerte es cambiado por "acabar" o "caer", siendo la primera vez que se hace esto en la franquicia (sin contar los trailers de La Saga de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000). *Al final del episodio, la dedicatoria que se da sobre el '''11 de Septiembre de 2001 '(al ser emitido 18 años después del mismo), no es dicha por Jorge Luis García, si no que se agregan subtitulos forzados para traducirlo, siendo esta la primera serie de 'Nickelodeon '''en tenerlos. 'Episodio #30 - Save the Rich (Salva al Rico) Sinopsis: Los Cajallena entran en bancarrota y son desalojados, por lo que no les quedará de otra que pedirle ayuda a las "familias mas clase media de la ciudad". Trivia *A partir de este episodio, Ana Carolina Grajales pasa a ser la voz de Véronica, debido a la mudanza de Laura Termini a Los Ángeles 'en junio de 2019, que la hizo retirarse del doblaje. *Este es el tercer episodio consecutivo de la segunda mitad de la quinta temporada en doblarse únicamente en Miami, Estados Unidos, pero siendo a su vez el sexto de la misma en general. *Debido a lo anteriormente dicho, se producen estos cambios: **Ernesto Lezama desde México, no retoma al Hombre de negocios del episodio "'Mudanza de Ricos" de la temporada anterior, siendo sustituido por Hernán Chavarro. **Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, también desde México, no retoma al Robot sirviente durante su corto diálogo, siendo sustituido por Xavier Coronel, quien lo dobla con el mismo tono de voz que uso para doblar al Robot Crocker del episodio "Mal día del Heredero" de la serie original. *Todos los gritos de frustración de Remy y sus padres se dejan en inglés, exceptuando el último que hacen al ser rechazados por toda la ciudad. *Orlando Noguera uso un tono de voz mas estereotipadamente español para doblar a Juandisimo en este episodio, asemejando nuevamente su interpretación a la echa por su voz en la serie original: Tomás Doval. 'Episodio #31 - The Mr. Turner's Family Hour' (La Hora Familiar del Sr. Turner) Sinopsis: Notando que Timmy no esta muy alegre los últimos días, el Sr. Turner decide hacer una "hora familiar" con su esposa y el para hacerlo sentir mejor. Trivia *Este episodio marca el regreso de doblaje en colaboración echo en México, luego de que los episodios 28 al 30 carecierán del mismo. *La versión infantil del Sr. Turner fue interpretada en inglés por Andre Robinson, mientras que en latino, el personaje siguió siendo doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler, pero usando un tono de voz mas agudo para hacerlo. **Para la versión joven del Alcalde de Dimmsdale, Wasveiler siguió usando el mismo tono de voz de Foop que ya usaba para doblar al personaje en su faceta adulta desde la cuarta temporada. *Por otro lado, la versión infantil de Dinkelberg fue interpretada en inglés por Cryn DeNile, mientras que en latino, fue doblada por el mísmisima leyenda del doblaje mexicano: Francisco Colmenero, quien para hacerlo, uso un tono de voz similar al que usaba para doblar a Mickey Mouse (personaje que dobló entre 1960 y 1988), marcando también su primera participación en el doblaje de la serie. *Las risas de Magic Rock Sr. se dejan en inglés, a comparación de Pesadillas Rockanroleras '(exceptuando el último que hace). 'Episodio #32 - Bye Bye Grain (Adiós a mi Grano) Sinopsis: Cansado de tenerlo siempre en su mejilla derecha y oírlo siempre diciendo cosas malas de el, Elmer se empeña en exprimir su grano para ya no tenerlo mas, lo cual generará una severa ruptura para este. Canciones *'Conduciendo por un autobus' **Interpretada por: Enrique Cervantes (Conductor del autobús) *'Un grave error' **Interpretada por: Alex Ruiz (Bob, el grano) y Xavier Coronel (Elmer) Trivia *Sin contar la representación en sueños vista en Pesadillas Rockanroleras, este ya es el primer episodio donde Ahrid Hannaley es la nueva voz de Tootie, debido al retiro de Laura Termini. *Este episodio marca el primer papel hablado del Conductor del autobús escolar, donde en la versión original fue interpretado por Kevin Michael Richardson, mientras que en latino por Enrique Cervantes desde México. *Irónicamente, al ser este episodio la última aparición del grano de Elmer: Bob, también marca la última participación de Alex Ruiz en el doblaje de la serie, debido a su cambio de residencia. *Durante la canción Un grave error, Xavier Coronel dobla a Elmer con un tono de voz mas agudo. *También, durante esa misma canción, todos los flashbacks que recopilan los mejores momentos de Elmer y su grano, pertenecientes a episodios anteriores de la serie original (como "Un deseo codiciado") y la serie actual (como "Excursión de Miel y Piedra" de la temporada anterior), fueron redoblados. 'Episodio #33 - No Funny' (No es Divertido) 'Episodio #34 - Magic Concert' (Concierto Mágico) 'Episodio #35 - Paternity Crazy but Healthy' (Paternidad Frenética, Pero Necesaria) 'Episodio #36 - Vick-sive Gift' (Regalo Vick-plosivo) 'Episodio #37 - Family Getaway' (TBA) 'Episodio #38 - The absurd search for the jumping egg' (TBA) 'Episodio #39 - Camp Rock Music' (TBA) 'Episodio #40 - Uncertain Future' (TBA) 'Episodio #41 - A trip not so familiar' (TBA) 'Episodio #42 - An Unfortunate Game' (TBA) 'Episodio #43 - Maternal Figures Fight' (TBA) 'Episodio #44 - Superhero's Scary' (TBA) 'Episodio #45 - Indifferent Signals' (TBA) 'Episodio #46 - New Sharp Saw for Vicky' (TBA) 'Episodio #47 - Advance and Necessary Preparation' (TBA) 'Episodio #48 - The Zodiac of Wands Pt. 1: The Origin of Darkness' (TBA) 'Episodio #49 - The Zodiac of Wands Pt. 2: The Origin of Boredom' (TBA) 'Episodio #50 - The Zodiac of Wands Pt. 3: The Origin of Rock Music' (TBA) 'Episodio #51 - The Zodiac of Wands Pt. 4: The Origin of Happiness' (TBA) 'Episodio #52 - The Zodiac of Wands Pt. 5: The Varied Origin' (TBA) Véase también *Anexo: Cortos de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *La Saga de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Enlaces externos *Quinta temporada Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado